


Best Wishes

by darke_wulf



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darke_wulf/pseuds/darke_wulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce celebrate a very special day... eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destinyawakened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/gifts).



> _Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm not making money from them._
> 
> Previously posted elsewhere.

Bruce sighed from the darkened corner of the nightclub that he was currently haunting. Why had he let Tony talk him into coming here? Honestly, watching his sometimes-lover drink his way into a spectacular hangover while flirting with… and inappropriately groping… every woman in the club in no way fell under any definition he had of a good time.

He swirled the gin and tonic in his glass. Unlike Tony, he was still nursing his first drink. They were in Gotham – it was nearly inevitable that the Batman would be called upon before the night was out.

Bruce’s eyes went back to where Tony danced out on the floor and he felt his cock stir in spite of his irritation. His lover was in his element and all the more gorgeous for it, in spite of the three women with which he was currently ‘dancing.’ The flashing lights of the club shone upon him, illuminating the slight sheen of sweat that misted his face and lending a slightly jerky quality to his otherwise graceful movements. It was a strangely enthralling dichotomy. His hair swayed with his movements, what little gel he typically used having long since given up any attempt at keeping the dark, lustrous locks in check.

The black silk of Tony’s shirt, opened by three buttons at the top, set off his lightly tanned skin beautifully and Bruce couldn’t help but trace the elegant lines of his neck when Tony threw his head back as he danced. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, leaving his forearms bare and Bruce watched the play of muscles as those arms wove sensual patterns before coming to rest on…

Bruce’s growing arousal quickly disappeared as he watched Tony fondle the women surrounding him – laughing and leering and generally radiating enjoyment and what the hell was Bruce doing here?! Tony obviously had other plans for the evening, which was fine. Their arrangement was non-exclusive. He had every right to seek companionship from whomever he wanted.

Why Tony felt the need to drag him along on his little whore-hunting expedition, Bruce wasn’t sure, but he had had enough. If he left now, he would still be able to run through his regular patrol.

Decision made, Bruce drained the rest of his drink in a single swallow and stood from the booth at which he had been sitting. Unconsciously sticking to the shadows he made his way to the nearest club exit and stepped out into the crisp night air. The door closed behind him, halting the release of the smoke-filled air. Bruce stepped away from the building, making his way towards the street to hail a taxi, and took a deep breath of the substantially cleaner air. He felt himself relax as he walked through the Gotham night. **This** was his element – where he belonged – not some crowded cesspool wasting time.

As a cab was pulling up to the curb in front of him he sensed a person coming up behind him. “What do you want, Tony.”

An irritated huff let Bruce know that Tony had in fact thought he was being sneaky in his approach. Obviously the man was more drunk than Bruce had originally thought.

“You just up and left – without even telling me you were going!”

Bruce didn’t bother to turn around, instead opening the back door and moving to get into the car. “You were busy, and I didn’t want to intrude.”

As he settled into the backseat the air was driven from his lungs when Tony collapsed onto his lap, one elbow driving into his solar plexus.

“Ah, Brucie… were you jealous? That’s so cute!” A delighted smile lit Tony’s face as he looked up at Bruce from his slumped position.

If looks could kill…

“I was not jealous. I simply have more important things to do than to watch you assemble your harem for the evening.” When shoving the other man out of the car didn’t work Bruce instead settled for shoving him onto the seat next to him – anything to get the wriggling mass off of his lap. “Your car is still parked in the lot you know,” he reminded the other man.

Tony reclined in a boneless sprawl beside him, taking up the remainder of the backseat bench. Looking unconcerned, he waved a hand negligently. “No worries. Pepper’ll pick it up for me later.”

With a defeated sigh Bruce closed the car door and fastened his seatbelt, giving the driver his penthouse address. Without so much as glancing down, he grabbed Tony’s wrist in his left hand, halting its progress towards his groin and giving it a tight squeeze. When he finished speaking to the driver he turned an unimpressed look towards the man now leaning against his side.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“But Bruuuce… I’m horny! I got all excited dancing for you, but then you left before we could do anything, and now I’m hot and bothered and I want to have sex!”

Bruce answered Tony’s pout with a single raised eyebrow, thanking his ability to present a rational front in spite of the desire that was once again building in his body at the sight of those plumb pink lips formed into the adorably irresistible expression that no grown man should be able to pull off. “It looked like you were making fine progress towards that goal…”

“Bruce, I want to have sex with **you**.” Tony again tried to move his hand towards Bruce’s groin, as if his declaration would suddenly have changed Bruce’s mind about engaging in sexual activities in the back of a cab. Although the fact that Tony had come after him rather than spending the night with one of his new ‘friends’ did assuage his feelings – not that he had been feeling jealous.

Thankfully Tony seemed to realize that exhibitionism still had not become appealing to Bruce, in spite of Tony’s continued attempts to change his mind. Heaving a resigned sigh he shifted his wrist in Bruce’s grasp until he could entwine their fingers and then gave Bruce’s hand a slight squeeze. The rest of the ride he spent thankfully behaving himself. As a reward, Bruce allowed him to lean against him and lightly rub their joint hands slowly up and down his thigh – though Bruce remained diligent to ensure that those hands didn’t go too high.

Eventually they arrived at Bruce’s building. Using his grip on Tony’s wrist to pull the other man from the car, Bruce ignored him as he leaned against him and rubbed against his side as Bruce paid the cabbie. As the car drove off Bruce turned to look down at Tony. “Would you stop that!”

“Hmm… no I don’t think I will,” Tony replied as the two men entered the building and made their way to the elevators. True to his word, Tony stayed glued to Bruce’s side, his hands exploring as much of his body as he could reach.

With that, Bruce was decidedly unsurprised to be slammed against the wall of his personal elevator and have his mouth accosted as soon as the doors closed. “Mmm… you taste so good,” Tony murmured when he finally released Bruce’s lips and started pressing small biting kisses along Bruce’s jaw and down his throat. His left hand was tangled in Bruce’s thick hair, the slight pulling lending a delicious bolt of pain to the pleasure singing through Bruce’s body. His right hand was steadily kneading Bruce’s growing erection through his pants. Tony’s hips were steadily thrusting against Bruce’s thigh, providing friction for his own aching cock.

The ding of the elevator reaching their destination was barely able to penetrate the fog of lust that was enveloping Bruce’s thoughts. Gathering his will, he pushed Tony away from him slightly. “Bed… now…” he gasped, stuttering as Tony gave a particularly hard squeeze to his cock in retaliation.

Tony gave one last attempt at sucking Bruce’s soul out through his mouth before pulling away. He reluctantly released Bruce to grab the elevator doors just as they started to close. “Fine,” he grumbled, pulling Bruce out of the elevator and leading the way towards the bedroom.

When they entered the room Tony dropped Bruce’s hand, his own going up to the buttons of his shirt as he released them one by one, his heated stare never leaving Bruce’s. Bruce found himself stripping as well and it wasn’t long before the two were naked. Secure in the privacy of his home, Bruce stalked towards Tony, determined to exact appropriate discipline for his behavior that night.

Tony, looking decidedly unafraid, allowed himself to be herded towards the bed, eventually falling backwards onto it as Bruce continued to move inexorably forward. Tony licked his lips as Bruce crawled onto the bed, his sculpted body moving over and pressing down upon the eccentric genius.

“You’ve been teasing me all damn night,” Bruce growled, sounding much more like Batman than Bruce Wayne. “I hope that you’re ready to face the consequences.”

“Ooh, Brucie, are you going to… punish me?” Tony panted, his breaths becoming more and more irregular as Bruce began to bite and nibble his way down his chest.

“Mmm…” Bruce hummed as he came to a nipple, licking around it teasingly before sucking it into his mouth and chewing on the pebbled tip. His right hand came up to pinch and twist at the other nipple, lightly scraping his blunt nails over it as he harshly bit the nub in his mouth.

“Bruce!” Tony gasped, arching up into that arousing touch.

Bruce’s strong hands pushed Tony back down onto the bed, holding him firmly in place as Bruce continued his explorations. His greedy mouth continued to wind heated trails down Tony’s chest as Bruce approached… and then bypassed… Tony’s leaking erection.

“No! Please!” Tony cried, to which Bruce replied with a sharp nip to his inner thigh, just short of drawing blood.

“Patience,” came the dark command. Bruce moved his hands from Tony’s hips to knead at that delectable ass as he returned to kissing and sucking around Tony’s groin - continuing to deliberately avoid the cock that was so desperate for him.

“Oh please, oh please… I need you Bruce! Suck me, fuck me, I don’t care! Just do something!” Tony writhed beneath him deliciously as Bruce used his knowledge of the other man’s body to take him to the edge of pleasure only to hold him there, refusing to let him fall over that cliff.

Bruce reached over to the end table next to the bed and grabbed a contained of lube from the top. Working quickly he coated the fingers of his right hand and shoved his middle finger into Tony’s hole without warning.

A sob escaped the other man as Bruce ruthlessly stroked his finger over Tony’s prostrate. Before Tony could find his release, however, Bruce pulled his left hand from where it had been laying across Tony’s stomach to keep him in place and tightly clasped the base of the other’s erection.

“No!” Tony convulsed, opening his beautifully dark eyes that currently sparkled with unshed tears of frustration to look imploringly at his lover. “Please, Bruce… please… I want to cum!”

“Not yet,” Bruce purred, rubbing his finger over Tony’s prostrate again and taking pleasure in the other man’s helpless writhing. “First I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week. I’m going to be so deep inside you you’ll be able to taste me. Then… and only then… will I consider letting you cum.”

“Nng…” Tony groaned as another finger plunged into his needy hole.

“You’re not going to be able to sit down tomorrow on the plane back to Malibu. You’ll be stuck fidgeting in your seat, trying to find a position that doesn’t ache. And all the while those whorish flight attendants of yours throw themselves at you, all you will be able to think of will be me.”

So saying, and without any further penetration, Bruce pulled his fingers out and thrust his aching cock into Tony with one violent thrust.

“Bruce!” Tony screamed, his hands coming up to grab at Bruce’s shoulders, manicured nails leaving trails of blood in their wake.

“That’s it, you little slut. Scream for me. Beg me to fuck you – to claim you.”

“Yes… harder Bruce… faster… argh!” Tony wailed as Bruce’s teeth broke the skin of his neck while his left hand regained its previous merciless grip on the base of his cock. Even with the awkward angle Bruce plowed into Tony, the flexibility gained from years of training serving him well.

“Yes… yes… yes…” Tony’s mantra continued, even as Bruce picked up speed and force when felt his own orgasm approaching. Several manic thrusts later and Bruce was releasing deep in the other man as promised, blood reddened lips falling open as his orgasm washed over him.

“Bruce…” Tony sobbed, breaking Bruce’s reverie. In retaliation he bit down again on the still bleeding wound on Tony’s neck.

“Such a selfish whore – only thinking of yourself. It would serve you right if I left you unsatisfied all night.”

“No!” the other cried, tears finally falling from his eyes. “Please… Bruce… please…”

Bruce was stunned for a moment at Tony’s beauty in the moment. His sweaty, dark hair was completely tousled. His full lips were reddened from their previous kisses. And his eyes… those depthless eyes were still shining with tears, the dilated pupils eating almost all the usually mischievous brown as he stared imploringly up at Bruce.

His countenance softened as he leaned down to lick the tears from his lover’s face before placing a living kiss on those tempting lips. Bruce gentled the grip his left hand had on Tony’s cock and he started stroking, moving his hand slowly yet firmly up and down the length.

“Cum for me, love.”

“Ah!” Tony wailed as his body arched up off the bed, his body freezing in that position as semen shot from his cock, streaming up to cover his chest.

Bruce continued to stroke until the other man was spent, then he slowly moved down Tony’s body, licking up his cum and leaving gentle kisses in its wake.

“Mmm…” Tony moaned, his right hand coming up to lie atop Bruce head as the other man lavished attention on him. Suddenly he body tensed, however, causing Bruce to halt his ministrations.

Concerned, Bruce shifted until he was beside the other man. “Tony, what’s wrong?”

Tony turned his head to the side, his eyes wide with disbelief and some other emotion that Bruce couldn’t identify.

“Did… did you just call me ‘love?’”

Bruce cursed himself for his carelessness. Tony knew him too well for him to pass it off as meaningless sex talk. That was a word he never used – much less used lightly.

His inability to respond apparently answered Tony’s question for him. The other man’s face lit up with delight, and Bruce found himself having a hard time holding onto his self-disgust.

Tony placed a quick kiss on his cheek before cuddling – cuddling! – up to him and settling in to sleep. The smile still hadn’t left his lips.

“I love you, too, Bruce.”

Bruce sighed in resignation as his arms came up to enfold Tony. It was ridiculous how much his heart seemed to swell at that one simple sentence. But he was too worn out to deal with it now.

As he drifted off to sleep with Tony’s breath warming his chest he sluggishly considered that perhaps there was something to this birthday thing after all…

  



End file.
